prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Mahone
Cameron Mahone was the son of Special Agent Alexander Mahone and his ex-wife, Pam Mahone. He was killed by Wyatt Mathewson, at the age of only 5 years old. Biography Season 2 Cameron was first mentioned by William Kim, in a bid to control and intimidate Agent Mahone by threatening his son. Later, Kim followed up on his threat when he had Cameron hit by a car. Cameron survived the encounter but ended up in the hospital with a broken leg. Season 3 While incarcerated in the Panamanian prison Sona, Mahone received a letter containing a picture of Cameron. He kept the picture with him even after escaping the prison. However, the picture was ruined when the group was forced to swim into the ocean, to flee the pursuing authorities. Cameron was seen with his mother Pamela Mahone, while she talked with Alex about reconciling their failed marriage. After agreeing that they were better together than apart, Alex happily hung up the phone and headed home, to be with his wife and child. Before he could get there, Wyatt Mathewson arrived at the home, menacing Pamela and shooting Cameron, dead. Post-Death Mahone later broke in the house of Stuart Tuxhorn and saw Stuart Tuxhorn's son, while he thought about his son CameronBreaking and Entering. Lincoln said that he would help him take revenge for Cameron's murderShut Down. After Wyatt Mathewson was taken down by the Scylla Team, the group works to gather information from him. Once this is complete, Alex methodically tortures Wyatt and then forces him to call Cameron's mother and apologize for killing their child. Wyatt seems to have an epiphany, realizing the extent of his actions but it's too little too late. Mahone kills him mobster style, attaching cement blocks to his feet and pushing him off the end of a pier, effectively drowning the infanticidal killer.Greatness Achieved Cameron's name later appeared on Michael Scofield's list. He was last mentioned in Selfless when Mahone asks his hostage, General Jonathan Krantz, if the office they are in is the same one that Krantz used to order his son's death.Selfless Appearances Season 2 *Bolshoi Booze *Bad Blood Season 3 *Hell Or High Water Season 4 *Scylla *Breaking and Entering *Shut Down *Greatness Achieved *Selfless Trivia *Cameron survived being attacked by Agent Blondie, but was killed by Wyatt Mathewson. Both men were Company operatives and both men were killed by his father, Alexander Mahone for attacking (and killing) his son. *Cameron along with James Whistler and Bruce Bennett appeared in multiple seasons before being killed by Wyatt. *Following the breakout of the Fox River 8, Mahone never saw his son again, only talking with over the phone in Bad Blood and heard him in the episode Scylla. *Cameron lived from 2000–2005 making him 5 years old at the time of his death and in 2009 he would be 9 years old. See also *Michael Scofield's list Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Off-screen kills Category:Scylla deaths Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters